


Who Could Explain?

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crushes, Insecurity, Other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Leslie's thoughts when she realizes Ben's type is the complete opposite of her. Set during Season 3.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Who Could Explain?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but I was binge-watching Parks and Rec again.
> 
> I regret nothing. The end.

Ben's type was a tall, gorgeous brunette. Leslie is a short blonde who knew she wasn't Anne levels of gorgeous. What could she possibly have to offer? 

It hurt, but she tried to hold on to any hope she had left. Maybe Chris didn't know Ben's type as well as he thought he did. But they were friends and partners for years. However, Ben was a pretty private person. Maybe Chris just noticed some sort of pattern and made an assumption. Who knows?

But the fact still remained: he was her boss, so whether or not his type was confirmed, there was the matter of ethics, rules, and their respective jobs. It was another obstacle, one that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. It was all so stressful.

She wasn't sure what would be worse: her not knowing if he liked her and not getting the chance to pursue it, or knowing he likes her and not getting the chance to pursue it.

Ben Wyatt's so-called 'type' did not include Leslie Knope.

But who could explain the shy glances they shared with each other?

Who could explain the adorable smiles and constant laughter that occurred in each other's presence?

Who could explain the loving ways they look at each other?

Leslie Knope was under the impression that she was not Ben Wyatt's type. 

But love works in mysterious ways.

And really, who could explain it?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about my work being a little short lately; it'll pass.


End file.
